


What I Cannot Give

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mothers Love, Tumblr Prompt, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:   Could you do one where Daisy got pregnant in 3x12 and in her state of depression she leaves her daughter with Fitz and Jemma because she's still on the run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Cannot Give

The pre-dawn light was just starting to peek over the horizon as Daisy came upon the secluded cottage in the hills of Perthshire. She had been watching it for two weeks now, having followed her friends across the Pond after they’d left Shield, her own precious bundle in tow. Every day of observation steeling the resolve for what she was about to do. 

He deserved this, the life they had started to build here. A beautiful cottage with a loving couple away from the horrors of Shield and the rest of the world. The pair working in their own lab on whatever their brilliant minds desired. No longer forced to find cures for parasites of ways to contain homicidal Inhumans. Not the life she led on the run. Hiding in questionable motels, vans, and vacant houses. Running at every shadow or bump in the night. It was only a matter of time before. Shield, the Watchdogs, or worse caught up with her. Then she would have to pay for her actions. Her actions in behalf of Hive and the fall out. Her implementing her own brand of justice against those who had wronged her people. 

A small cry came from the carrier in her arms breaking her from her revelry, Daisy quickly putting in a pacifier and looking down at the boy for what was likely the last time. “Shhh Little Man, can’t have you spoiling the surprise.” Dark eyes looked back at her and the cries quieted, Daisy feeling tears of her own welling as not for the first time in the last three hours she second guessed her decision. 

She had learned she was pregnant in the aftermath of Lincoln’s death. When they had gotten her back to the Playground and done a real medical work up and tested beyond looking for Parasites. The news sending her spiraling into the depths of despair. Lincoln would never meet his baby all because of her mistakes. Yet another life irreparably damaged by her selfish decisions. 

That stopped now, now she was going to make a selfless decision and leave him with the two people she trusted to give him the life he deserved. Protected and loved. Shown on a daily basis just what it meant to truly and utterly love someone. 

Hearing the timer beep softly on her watch she knew it was time. She had been watching them, learning their routines inside and out, so she knew when she could make the drop and he would be found quickly. Jemma showing her the window their first morning in the cottage as she emerged just minutes before sunrise to settle on the porch swing with a mug of tea. Some mornings Fitz would join her, wrapping her up in his arms in a way that made Daisy’s heart ache. What she would give to have someone look at her, hold her, love her, like Fitz loved Jemma…and Jemma loved Fitz. 

She’d had that, she thought bitterly, feeling the ghost of Lincoln’s embrace around her. The tender brush of his lips. She’d had that and thrown it away. Daisy learning after, everything Lincoln had done to try to get her back. He had put his life on the line, nearly gotten himself killed numerous times before he succeeded on that jet. And they would never have their happily ever after. 

Moving quickly she set the suitcase full of clothes and other supplies next to the door. Along with a duffle bag full of cash, more than enough to cover expenses for the first five years, and finally the car seat carrier. The baby bundled up in it, sucking on his pacifier, and his little hands clutching the ear of the stuffed Pikachu she tucked into the side. 

Tears welled as the moment she had planned for was finally here. Pulling him from the seat and holding him in her arms one last time. Kissing every inch of his face, memorizing his scent, and the sweet, trusting look on his face. “I love you, never ever forget that, your mommy loves you so very much and that is why I am doing this. I am giving you to the best people in the entire world to take care of you. They will keep you safe. Teach to the wonders of Science and the Universe. Teach you when the time is right about you’re people. And love you just as Daddy and I would have.” She caressed his face now feeling like the coming light was like a ticking clock. “They will show you how to be brave, loyal, and true to yourself. No matter who is pressuring you to do otherwise. And most importantly they will show you what love, true and pure is like. You deserve parents like them more than you deserve someone broken like me.” 

Her watch beeping again, it was time, Jemma would be emerging within minutes now. Laying him back in the carrier and kissing him one last time, a sob escaping her lips so loud she was afraid it might be heard. She pulled the envelope from the inside of her jacket she set it on top of the carrier and ran into the bushes. Having to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. It’s not too late…a little voice nagged and one she forcefully ignored. 

And right on cue the door the small cottage opened, revealing Jemma still clad in her pajamas with a mug of tea in her hands. This seemed to be one of the mornings that Fitz had decided to sleep in. Unable to watch or look back Daisy ran into the woods where she’d hidden her stolen car. “FITZ!” echoing from the cottage confirming Jemma had discovered the precious delivery. Daisy pushed harder until she arrived at her car, escape plan in action. She’d take the car back to town, dump it, drown her sorrows in a local pub, and disappear into the wind once more. Just because she had made this right didn’t mean she didn’t have much more to atone for. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jemma smiled to herself as she headed for the door to the cottage ready to spend the morning curled up in their swing, watching the sunrise, and enjoying her tea. This was one of the mornings she wasn’t sure if Fitz would join her, she had after all thoroughly exhausted him the night before. 

And he thought he was the romantic one, she though smiling to herself and opening the door. Nearly dropping her mug in shock as she nearly tripped over a suitcase and….A BABY! 

“Fitz!” she screamed. A loud crash from upstairs signaling he had indeed heard and was on his way down. 

Without hesitation she scooped the infant up and looking into the surrounding area for any sign of who done this. He was dressed in blue and clutched a stuffed Pikachu toy. The pieces fell into place in a matter of seconds. “Oh, Daisy,” she said tears welling in her eyes. They had last seen their friend just before she disappeared at the beginning of her third trimester. Coulson and Mack running themselves ragged looking for her. 

Fitz clambered down the stairs with an Icer in hand, his eyes wild until Jemma turned revealing the baby in her arms. The weapon instantly fell and he rushed to her side. “Daisy?” he questioned knowing those dark and curious eyes anywhere. 

Jemma nodded “I think so, there’s a note.” 

Fitz ushered her inside, grabbing everything that had been left at their door. Knowing full well that Daisy would be long gone by now and there were more pressing matters to attend too. 

Jemma settled on the couch, Fitz next to her taking the letter and bracing himself as he read.

“My Dear Jemma and Fitz,

His name is Lincoln Philip Campbell, and he is now two months old. He was 8 pounds 4 ounces, 21 inches long at birth and was 100% healthy. I cannot be trusted with something as precious as I destroy everything that is dear to me. I know you will give him the home and life that he deserves. All I ask is you make sure he knows where he came from, especially who is father was and how he died a hero. I will make sure that you have what you need to provide him with a comfortable life. I am sorry for how much hurt and trouble I have caused you…caused the team. 

Take care of him and yourselves. 

All My Love, 

Daisy”

Jemma sat stunned, holding the baby to her chest, unable to fathom how scared and hurt their friend was right now to have taken this step. “What do we do now?” she asked finally speaking. Fitz running a gentle hand along the babies back. 

“We do what she asked,” he said without a hint of trepidation in his voice. “We’ll watch him, care for him, and make sure he knows that both his Mum and Dad are heroes…and one day….when she is ready we will get him back to her.” 

End


End file.
